customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gur'Myr
"Your very existance baffles me, mortal. Allow me to end your undeserving life so that you no longer have to face the unending rage of the Swarm..." -Gur'Myr to Teddy Lee "Ghk'thud fyiow vfdsss wwwq'gu igig ths! (One loss means nothing to the infinite!)" -Gur'Myr's last words Gur'Myr is a fictional character in the Earth 25 universe. Background Monarchy Gur'Myr was once the ruler of a race of aesexual beings called the Yuanda thousands, if not millions, of years ago. Gur'Myr ruled over its monarchy with pride, believing that its people were superior. Gur'Myr spread its army across the planet it called home, conquering all over nations and forming on single faction called the Yuanda Union. Gur'Myr made it its goal to spread its influence across the galaxy. Joining the Swarm While Gur'Myr was on its conquest, the fallen dragon Malteris spoke with the Yuanda. The two met on the icy planet of what we know as Neptune, where they agreed to join forces to serve the dreaded Dark Watcher. While on Neptune, they conquered its inhabitants, a primitive, cryogenic race dubbed the Ice Things by Malteris. Gur'Myr was given control of the Ice Things, who followed the dreaded Yuanda as a deity out of fear. Commanding the Ice Things Despite their ability to feel love and care like any other sapient being, Gur'Myr thought of the Ice Things as nothing more than expendable drones. It often times sent them on suicide missions against the enemies of Malteris and his dark master, with very few of them returning home. Gur'Myr had a colosseum built so that Ice Thing warriors could train. The fiend also enjoyed watching them being pitted against each other, specifially the mothers and children. It would also pit them against feral beasts from across the stars. Gur'Myr would always watch with joy as the helpless Ice Things were forced to kill each other. Some say Gur'Myr even tortured prisoners within the colosseum walls. Battle for Malevolence Gur'Myr itself assisted the Death Dragon, along with the other members of the Swarm Empire, at the legendary Battle for Malevolence. By this time the Dark Watcher had been forgotten and the Light Bringer had been banished from the universe itself, and so it was the heroic Starlight Alliance against the dreaded Swarm Empire. The glorious battle in space above the blackhole, Malevolence, raged on for days, and Gur'Myr used these precious days to claim as many lives of the enemy as possible. At the end of the battle, the Death Dragon had been forced deep within Malevolence, thus ending the war with the Starlight Alliance emerging victorious. Gur'Myr in Hiding Shortly after the climatic battle, Gur'Myr returned to Neptune to remain in hiding. There, it continued to rule over the Ice Things, who had developed a greater intelligence from studying Gur'Myr's soldiers and their technology. Still, their strength and numbers were not great enough to rebel against Gur'Myr and its army, and so they had to accept their fate as slaves for the time being. To this day Gur'Myr remains on Neptune, surving as the Regent for the Swarm Empire. But it knows that eventually the entire galaxy will bow before its dark master, who has begun to resurface from the depths of Malevolence... Personality Gur'Myr is a very humorless entity, enjoying only chaos and agony. It cares little for the lives of its own followers and slaves, and drives toward perfection and victory. Gur'Myr, being the greatest fighter the Swarm Empire has to offer, is only spoken in whisperes due to the fear that can strike a being's heart at the mere mention of the name. Appearance Gur'Myr is a titanic creature, reaching aproximately 3 stories in height (about twice as tall as the average Yuanda). In place of regular hands, it had a pair of sharp claws. Over its beak-like mouth are several Octopus-like tentacles, and covering the top portion of its head is a gold and blue helmet. Sprouting from its back are two sharp spikes. Along with all of this, Gur'Myr has a long and powerful tail, often used for combat. Abilities Being the tremendous creature it is, Gur'Myr has increadible strength and resilience. It has the strength to lift even the largest of trucks and trees, with the resilience to hold off an army of the Starlight Alliance's finest soldiers. Its psycic power is strong as well, being able to look directly into one's soul and corrupt their minds. Gur'Myr is also able to spew out Yuanda Drones from the cracks in his skin like puss from an open wound. These Drones, while completely unintelligent, are bent to Gur'Myr's will. Gur'Myr's most imfamous and powerful ability, however, is the feared "Song of Spite". This song, when spoken in the mysterious Yuanda language, emits a sound which turns its victims' skin inside out. Battle Stats Agility - 7 Speed - 8 Strength - 10++ Endurance - 10 Willpower - 10 Hero Level - 9 Trivia The way Gur'Myr treats the Ice Things is similar to the way the Romans treated slaves, prisoners, and animals. Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Villains Category:Level 9 Characters